one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 5548-Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00179376 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 5548-Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00179376 Project Abstract The annual summer conference, [unreadable]Disparities in Health in America: Working Toward Social Justice,[unreadable] is presented by the Center for Research on Minority Health (CRMH) at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center, Houston, Texas. The CRMH, in collaboration with the HDEART Consortium, is in a unique position to deliver an effective conference(s) that address public health and cancer disparities. (1) We have well-established networks in Houston's highly diverse communities, and the CRMH's staff reflects the community. (2) Our mission and infrastructure were designed for presenting public health conferences that serves educational and community-based programs, that build and enhance effective partnerships. (3) The CRMH has previous experience presenting public health conferences using a multi-disciplinary approach that also attracts an audience of undergraduate and graduate students, faculty and staff, researchers, scientists, and health care providers from around the country. The primary goal of the summer conference is to provide a comprehensive approach to the issue of health disparities and public health. The five educational objectives include: 1) acquire introductory knowledge and experience related to various determinants of populations'health;2) examine and gain an understanding of the latest findings of specific research that demonstrate that there are wide disparities in health among certain populations;3) demonstrate awareness of factors that currently contribute to wide disparities in health among certain populations;4) identify the role of various health professionals in eliminating disparities;and 5) attendees should be able to investigate community and state-level resources that can be mobilized for funding to reduce health disparities. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 6960-Mandatory_cdc_conf_grant_120706_final. pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00179376 INTRODUCTION This application seeks grant funding for a series of scientific dissemination conferences over a period of three years. This grant would provide partial support for the 5th, 6th and 7th Annual Conferences entitled "Disparities in Health in America: Working Toward Social Justice" ("Conference" or "Conferences"), scheduled for June 2007, June 2008, and June 2009 at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (M. D. Anderson) Robert C. Hickey Auditorium- R. Lee Clark Clinic in Houston, Texas. Each of the Conferences will offer approximately fifty hours of presentations over a period of seven days, providing a comprehensive program about the complex medical, social, and behavioral issues related to health disparities. The Conferences will also address the latest findings in health disparities research, identify the roles of various health professionals in eliminating health disparities, and investigate community and state-level resources that can be mobilized for planning, policy development, and funding of programs that help to deduce health disparities. Letters of Support and Collaboration in Appendix 1 are indicative of the success and value of previous Conferences. I. BACKGROUND OF THE ORGANIZATION. A. CRMH Organizational History and Purpose. The topic of minority health has been at the forefront of research conducted by Dr. Lovell Jones, Director, who began efforts to establish the Center for Research on Minority Health (CRMH) in 1997. Based on the concept proposal authored by Dr. Jones, the United States Congress, in Omnibus Bill Public Law 106-113 for fiscal year 2000, authorized the creation of the CRMH. The CRMH is the first congressionally mandated Center, outside 1